


胡作非为

by Yx_Eileen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yx_Eileen/pseuds/Yx_Eileen
Summary: alpha凑崎和beta林娜琏 pwp
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	胡作非为

林娜琏落地东京的当天湊崎亲自来接待。

几辆原装帕杰罗极有排面地列在她身后，她笑眯眯地迎上来同林娜琏同行的几位代表打招呼，对于东亚人来说过分锋利的鼻峰因为挤上去的笑容越发尖锐。年龄较两人父辈还要更年长的男人们被她的俏皮话逗得收起装腔作势的气派，忍不住夸夸其谈起来。林娜琏对湊崎这副谄媚的姿态习以为常，也并未不合时宜地揭穿她，只是在两人并肩落座在车后排时，似笑非笑地挑衅她，“我可不知道日本公安还要给三菱财团跑腿。”

湊崎乐不可支地笑起来，那双犯桃花犯得厉害的蜜色眼睛转了一圈，停在林娜琏的嘴唇上，“我在电视上看到姐姐了哦，口红上镜很漂亮。”她说的是林娜琏被聘为集团法律顾问后首次出席听证会的事情。“比姐姐替情报院干活的时候状态要好些呢。”

林娜琏一声不吭地翻了个白眼，再继续辩驳下去显然不是明智的选择，她扯了个假笑哼哼唧唧地敷衍过去，暗自决定要在别的地方将这笔账算回去。

车队绕了几圈停在某处风雅料亭，湊崎用最上乘的怀石料理招待他们，又请了东京都专业的艺伎在旁边作陪。几轮碰杯后，湊崎扬了扬手招来谈三味线的大姐，为首的座敷主人亲亲热热地唤她湊崎君，妩媚地抚摸着她的腰肢，血红嘴唇贴着她的柔顺金发耳语，不多时两人就抱作一团离了席。

林娜琏对着面前的一碟河豚肉如坐针毡，也欣赏不来涂抹成白霜般的舞伎妆，等在场的男性开始借着酒意玩起身体纠缠的阵取游戏时，她已无心继续观看下去，饮尽面前的梅子酒就往外走。一直在门前候着的服务生在听过她拙劣的日语后，善解人意地引她去往宅邸建筑更高雅精致的东侧，转过一条条走廊和数株据介绍移植自大阪天王寺的樱花树，格子门被拉开的声音划破安静的空气，正坐在居室中央的女人微笑着抬起头。黄昏的光从庭院内钻进来，均匀的，按说应如神灵的福泽一样均匀一样平等，可是那个位置就像是受到了更多的垂爱，金色的发丝在那束光下泛着光，变成了更圣洁的样子。

湊崎换了一身紫色的日本传统的浴衣，戴着半面红色的狐狸面具，眼睛窟窿下的双眸故意含着勾引意味的水光，在空气中凝成暧昧的缱绻旖旎。她当然是故意的，林娜琏心知肚明，欺身上前要去摘她的狐面。湊崎晃着身子躲她，动作大了些，本就没认真系好的腰带松松垮垮地全落了下来。她胸口不见阳光的白皙肌肤露出一片，清瘦蜿蜒的肩膀线条随着喘气起伏着，钓得林娜琏矮着身子去亲她凹陷的锁骨窝，手陷进她的发丝里寻着松紧带一把卸掉那张神秘魅惑的面具。

湊崎一向游刃有余的脸上泛着不自然的潮红，光洁的额头青筋微凸沁着汗珠。林娜琏乐得见她失控的样子，圆圆的黑眼珠温柔而慵懒地扫视着她的诱人身躯，猜测此时她的信息素一定四散着在空气中沸腾。在湊崎的眼角都泛起红，无意识地用撒娇的腔调求起她时，林娜琏突然想起她们第一次发生性关系的契机。

几个月前林娜琏赴新加坡参加环境会议时在飞机上同湊崎首次碰面。她们是邻座，湊崎的位置靠窗，但来得很迟，林娜琏不得不收起桌板上摆好的杂物为她让路。入座后湊崎以日本人常见的姿态不住地向她道歉，林娜琏为了缓解气氛问她是否曾在日本居住，因此互相交换了名字——准确的说是彼此为掩饰身份杜撰的假名。湊崎自称是在日本做外贸的韩商，用了最常见的金姓。林娜琏则借用了学生时代好友的姓名。结果落地没多久，两人在同一家地下酒吧再次见面，身边是各自的上司，又被通知要合作去保护美方的学术代表。

等只剩两人交流情报的时候，林娜琏阴阳怪气地先开口，“金纱夏？”

凑崎纹丝不动地微笑，“我可只改了姓氏，嗯？俞定延小姐。”

因为错误的初遇，林娜琏认定湊崎纱夏是个狡猾多端的人，湊崎则在初次工作报告里用满腹诡计来评价她。但两人在后续的工作中却又表现出难得的默契，作为 alpha 的湊崎是天生的武士，猎杀的姿态优美利落，而林娜琏虽是性征寡淡的 beta，却有着难以抵抗的异性缘，且因不受信息素的困扰，总能全身而退。

任务结束的当晚她们在最初的那家酒吧庆功。四周昏暗，只有或蓝或绿的灯光明明灭灭。林娜琏还在欣赏酒杯里的琥珀色液体在灯光下绽放出的奇异光泽，湊崎眼睛眨也不眨地吞下一整杯酒，突出的颧骨和高耸的眉骨夹着深陷的眼窝和一对与酒精同色的眼睛，点着棕色的漩涡。

林娜琏还没饮酒，脸上已经泛起红晕，她伸手覆上湊崎的嘴角替她拭去酒渍，若有若无地蹭过她温暖柔软的唇瓣。于是湊崎捉住了她的手，带着某种暗示摩挲她手背的骨节，触摸她纤薄肌肤下的青色血管，再顺着手指与手掌相连的沟壑处与她十指相扣。

“姐姐和 alpha 做过吗？”

“...什么？”林娜琏在她无礼而唐突的询问下一瞬间失去思考的能力。湊崎在这个时候单膝跪在她双腿之间，抬起头，用过于乖顺漂亮的上目线与她对视。林娜琏因心中升起的某种不可言说的快意伸手捏着她的下巴，俯下脸和她吐息交缠，“…你是第一个。”

湊崎睁大了眼睛，“太好了...”她牢牢拥住娜琏，湿热的嘴唇贴着她的后颈，像是要标记她并不存在的腺体，“姐姐也是我的第一个。”

捉弄湊崎比林娜琏想象地要更有趣些。她们玩过的姿势能让任何一个情场新手面红耳赤，因此对彼此的身体都有着了如指掌的熟悉感。她一只手捧着湊崎的髋骨，拇指隔着棉布料温柔地揉搓着膨胀的顶端，很快就听到了湊崎急躁的呼吸声。

林娜琏满意地听她用压低到沙哑的嗓音祈求，偏偏只是用另一只手反复抚摸着她的脸颊，剐蹭着她的耳朵。湊崎忍不住探过来去碰她的嘴唇，她也顺从地允许她毫无章法的亲吻，但等她想将舌头顶进来的时候，娜琏又不带一丝一毫犹豫，向后撤去，用两颗可爱的兔牙警告般地咬咬她的舌尖。

湊崎终于扁着嘴可怜兮兮地憋出几滴泪来，“姐姐，对不起。”

“对不起什么？”林娜琏站起身，卸掉发圈，黑色长发应势披散完全。一只手撩起长发，一只手去解衣扣。

“不该顶嘴姐姐，不该捉弄姐姐，不该留姐姐一个人。”

衣物滑落在地板上，林娜琏扶着湊崎的膝盖压下身子，背上精巧的蝴蝶骨随着她的动作像是要戳破薄薄的象牙白的肌肤，细韧的腰线上的腰窝仿佛两片动人的小翅膀。

“还有一点。”她剥去湊崎身上最后的衣物，又烫又湿的器官跳出来打在她的脸侧，留下一点透明液体，在张开嘴用舌面去亲吻那里前，她抬起眼皮，“不该这么久都不联系我。”

所以我推了所有工作来亲自迎接你了啊。

但现在湊崎除了绷直脚背发出呻吟般的叹息已经什么都说不出来了。

Fin


End file.
